dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heo Sol Ji
Perfil thumb|388x388px * Nombre: '''솔지 / Solji. * '''Nombre real: 허솔지 / Heo Sol Ji. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' . *'Edad coreana: '''28 años. *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina y modelo. *'Estatura: ' 171cm *'Peso: 50Kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: 'Capricornio. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Dragón. *'Agencia: ''' ** AB Entertainment (2012 - 2014) ** Wellmade Yedang (desde 2014 - Presente) Biografía Tras la disolución del dúo en el que formaba parte junto a Kim Ga Hee (2NB), Solji quiso ser solista durante un tiempo y actuar sin la compañía de nadie en un mundo que siempre le ha fascinado, el de la música. Pasados los años decidió dar un gran paso en su carrera como artista y comenzó a ser aprendiz de '''AB Entertainment. Más tarde, con la salida de Na Hae Ryung, Kang Hye Yeon y U-Ji (BESTie) de EXID, Shinsadong Tiger hizo que formara parte del grupo K-Pop junto a Hyerin. Temas para Dramas *''Love Sweet'' tema para Producer (2015) *''Wife Is Back tema para Wife Returns (2010) *''Love Shake tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) Reality Shows *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV *(MBC) The Capable Ones (19/02/16) *(KBS) Bon Boon Olympic (10/02/16, junto a Hani) * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Let's Go Food Star (08/02/16, junto a Hyerin) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (08/02/16) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Healing Camp (18/01/16) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(KBS 2TV) 1vs.100 (07/12/2015) *(JTBC) Witch Hunt (04/12/2015) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID) * (MBC) My Little Television (07/15 y 09/15 junto a Hyerin) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID) * (JTBC) War of Words (30/04/15, junto a Hani) * (Mnet) Moon Hee Jun Pure 15+ (04/02/15, junto a Hani) * 1000 songs challenge (20/01/15 junto a Hani) * (JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (13/01/15, junto a Junghwa) * (SBS) 100 Songs Challenge (01/01/15, junto a Hani) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID) Anuncios *'2016:' CANMAKE Programas de Radio *(SBS) Cultwo Show (19/11/15) * (MBC) Sunny FM Date (26/08/15, como DJ especial) * (KBS) CoolFM Kpop Planet (17/05/15) * KBS Lee Sora’s Music Plaza (22/12/14) * Lee Sora's Musica Plaza Radio (03/11/14) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (04/09/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (28/09/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (26/06/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (19/06/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (12/06/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (5/06/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (29/05/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (22/05/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (15/05/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (01/05/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (24/04/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (17/04/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (11/04/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (03/04/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (27/03/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (20/03/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (13/03/13) * KBS Kim Bum Soo Radio (06/03/13) Discografía Digital Singles Mini-álbumes Colaboraciones *BaeChiGi (Ft. Solji) - Shut Up (2015) *A-In (Ft. Solji) - First Love (2010) *Hyesung (Ft. Solji) - Goodbye My Love (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical: 'EXID **'Sub-Unidad: 'DASONI' ' **'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: '2NB *'Posición:' Líder, vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Familia:' Madre y un hermano mayor. * Apodos: '''Soul-G, Mamá, Princesa de la moda, Sool-ji, La hija de '''MBC. * Idiomas: 'Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (básico) y chino (básico). *'Mascota: Un perro llamado Choco. *'Especialidad: '''Practicar montañismo y comer con un gusto exquisito. *'Pasatiempos: Escuchar música, ver doramas y jugar a las máquinas recreativas. *'Grupo musical preferido: 'SHINee y Shinhwa. *'''Comida favorita: Toda. *'Comida que no soporta: '''Ninguna. *'Color preferido: Rojo. *'''Personaje favorito: '''Chopper ("One Piece"). *'Tipo ideal: 'Kim Soo Hyun. *'''Estudios: '''Dong-ah Institute of Media and Arts. *Para ella, EXID es un grupo de chicas bonitas que la quieren y la acompañan en su carrera como artista. Mientras que los ''Leggos (fans de EXID) solo pueden recibir su eterno agradecimiento. *Antes de debutar en EXID, Solji trabajó con su ex-compañera Kim Ga Hee en el dúo 2NB. * Solji tiene un encanto natural, es por eso por lo que pese a ser la más mayor de sus compañeras, es una de las que más aegyo tiene. * Le encanta imitar las voces de personajes famosos, sobre todo la de su compañera y amiga L.E. * Las miembros de EXID opinan que Solji es como una mamá para el grupo, porque siempre las cuida y está atenta de la salud y el bienestar de cada una. *Es una gran fan del anime '"One Piece". *Además de sus impresionantes habilidades en el canto, siendo la mejor voz de EXID, Solji también sabe tocar el piano. *Trabajó como entrenadora vocal, y su potente voz es considerada una de las mejores de todo el K-Pop. *Ganó el concurso "King of Mask Singer", el cual la coronó como una de las cantantes más preciadas de Corea del Sur. * Solji siempre se ha interesado en mostrar un aspecto saludable y cuidado. Es por eso por lo que le gusta tanto cuidar de su piel, pese a que suele ser muy torpe y descuidada y muestra heridas y moratones con mucha frecuencia en las piernas. * La parte que más le gusta de su cuerpo son sus bonitos labios. * Le encanta el karaoke, sobre todo si canta en compañía. * En una entrevista, Solji confesó que no puede evitar fijarse en el trasero de un hombre cuando acaba de conocerle. Es la parte que más le llama la atención del sexo opuesto. Además, le gusta mucho que los hombres vistan con pantalones blancos porque estilizan y sientan bien. *Solji opina que Junghwa y Hyerin son las más lindas de EXID, debido a que son las más jóvenes y las que muestran mayor encanto e ingenuidad. Además, piensa que Junghwa, pese a ser la maknae, es la más madura de sus compañeras. Sin embargo, para ella la más atractiva y guapa es Hani. * Su canción preferida es "Whoz that girl, Part.2" del álbum "Hippity Hop" '''de EXID. * En una entrevista hecha por sus compañeras, Solji contestó a la pregunta que le hicieron sobre qué personaje hubiera podido ser en su vida pasada, sin dudarlo: "Un ciervo". *En varios programas televisivos, Solji se ha mostrado como una persona sensible y luchadora; esto es así porque su trayectoria como cantante ha sido dura, y muchas veces no ha recibido el apoyo y el mérito que se merecía. *Cuando EXID comenzó a recibir premios por sus canciones, así como la atención del público; Solji siempre lloraba de alegría en los escenarios, porque se sentía feliz de que el trabajo de ella y sus compañeras por primera vez se viera recompensado. * En "Weekly Idol", los presentadores mencionaron que tenía un parecido con el actor '''Lim Won-Hee. Incluso le imitó en una de las famosas escenas de sus tantas películas. *A principios de julio del 2015 comenzó la emisión del programa "EXID - ShowTime", y concluyó con un final muy bonito entre celebraciones y lágrimas a finales de agosto del mismo año. * Baechigi la elogiaron como una de las mejores voces femeninas de todo el K-Pop. * Solji sorprendió a todos los presentes durante la gala "2015 MelOn Music Awards" con un nuevo look debido a su próximo comeback el 18 de noviembre del 2015 (foto); si bien el suyo fue uno de los menos arriesgados, mostró un corte de pelo distinto y un tinte rojo más oscuro. * Solji en su adolescencia aprendió hapkido (defenda personal) y taekwondo. ''Su rango en ''hapkido es cinturón rojo y realmente se le da bien defenderse ante una amenaza. Lo demostró en el capítulo 14 de My Little Television. * En un Q&A que EXID decidió hacer para responder a las preguntas de los fans en Facebook Solji demostró su torpeza con la informática y el manejo de las redes sociales al contestar a las preguntas muy lentamente y con dificultad, por lo que decidió publicar una foto en Instagram como disculpa (foto). * Gracias a la aplicación V y a la fiesta que EXID decidió hacer debido a su nuevo single "Hot Pink", entre otros muchos amigos se ha podido saber que Solji tiene una muy buena relación de amistad con Lime (Hello Venus), Yezi (FIESTAR) y Dain (WA$$UP). * Solji mostró el 25 de noviembre del 2015 en Weekly Idol su capacidad para conocer la autenticidad de las cosas. Aprendió a hacerlo antes de unirse a EXID, pero ella asegura que no se le da nada bien y de hecho falló la prueba que le pusieron para diferenciar unas uvas importadas de unas uvas propias de Corea del Sur. * Solji confesó en el programa "Witch Hunt" 'que pese a que Hani es una persona vergonzosa y como muy bien dijo L.E nunca se ha duchado con alguna de las miembros, en una ocasión sí lo hizo con ella. Fue una época en la que dos integrantes tenían que ducharse juntas para ahorrar cuanta más agua se pudiese, siendo prácticamente siempre Hani la quinta y última que se duchaba a solas. * En el mismo episodio de '"Witch Hunt", mostrando las técnicas que ella suele poner en práctica para llamar la atención de un hombre hizo caer en la red de sus encantos de manera desinteresada a otro invitado al programa, Hongki (FT Island). Tras apartar su pelo hacia un lado para mostrar gran parte de su clavícula, Hongki se quedó sin palabras y comentó: "No he podido apartar la mirada de ella y el olor de su perfume y de su pelo han hecho que mi corazón de un vuelco". * Solji confesó en el programa "1vs.100" '''lo que hizo con sus primeras ganancias como cantante diciendo: "Le prometí a mi madre que ganaría dinero y la haría rica. Retiré mis primeras ganancias en su totalidad en efectivo, esparcí el dinero por la cama e hice a mi madre sentarse encima del montón, incluso tomé una foto del momento. Le dije que trabajaría más y haría que la pila de fajos aumentara. Debido a que fue la primera vez que gané dinero cantando, mi madre estaba muy feliz". * Solji decidió hacer una canción con '''Yoo Jae Hwan tras reunirse con él en un estudio de grabación y éste mostrarle la melodía y la letra. Debido a que el compañero de Yoo Jae Hwan, Jung Hyung Don, por causas de salud no pudo unirse a ellos para interpretar el tema, ambos cantaron la canción de todo corazón esperando que él pudiera escucharla. Solji se emocionó cuando la escuchó por primera vez y no dudó al final del programa junto a Yoo Jae Hwan. * Según L.E, Solji es la miembro de EXID que más rápido se enamora de una persona. * En el episodio de "Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs", EXID confesó que a Solji le gusta mucho el alcohol, en especial el soju y que por eso recibe el apodo de Sool-ji. * Solji se encuentra en el puesto número 7 del TOP 288 de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. * Un vídeo de Solji bailando la canción "Every Night" subido a Facebook el día 25 de enero del 2016 hizo que la canción se volviera viral durante unas horas en Corea del Sur y fuera número 1 en búsquedas de MelOn. En menos de un día el vídeo consiguió más de 800.000 visitas (link). * Solji fue la ganadora junto a su pareja, Dujinsu, del "Duet Song Festival" el día 8 de febrero del 2016. Impresionó a todos con su potente voz, así como Dujinsu ''(vídeo).'' * Solji participó en seis programas durante el Año Nuevo Lunar, convirtiéndose en la estrella más candente de la televisión durante este periodo. * La cadena MBC la tiene mucho aprecio y es conocida como la hija de MBC. Enlaces *Su instagram * Su perfil WEAR Galería Solji01.jpg Solji02.jpg Solji03.jpg Solji04.png Solji05.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Yedang Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:KLíder